


Two Stupid Birds, Holding Hands

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [13]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Boat Sex, Come Shot, Constant Sex, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Honeymoon, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spooning, Table Sex, Voyeurism, all over Burly's lake house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>It's not like they waited until their wedding night or anything, but maybe it's something in the Lake Michigan air. Or maybe it's because no one else is at the lake house.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Stupid Birds, Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/ask) as "constant honeymoon sex, maybe something on a boat." As such, this thing exploded into a gigantic fic. I listened to a lot of Mouse Rat, specifically "Two Birds Holding Hands" while writing this.
> 
> Once again, filling in the blanks. Don't tell me anything else happened, okay? Great.

Neither of them put much stock in the idea of waiting until marriage, so it wasn't like they didn't know every inch of the others' body already, but April won't deny that she enjoyed the stops along the way. Andy's car barely started but that didn't matter when they were on a road trip to Burly's lake house. It also didn't matter when they stopped in the middle of the night, April's hand constantly on Andy's thigh and riding between his legs.

They pass up billboards with ridiculous law firm names, and April finds she has good purchase for support when she's looking out to the highway, hands pressed into the posts holding one such board up, and Andy's behind her. The passing cars are so loud no one could hear them anyways, and she'd be okay with some teenager on a trip looking out to see them. When they stop at a fast food joint April's never heard of before, Andy pushed her onto the sink of the men's bathroom and she knew for a fact someone heard.

Something about the prospect of being alone in a lake house drove them to maddening heights. Literally, in the case of climbing to the top of a motel where April rode Andy, looking out to the parking lot and yelling out into the bitter winds.

She would just shrug if you asked her what happened on the road trip that made her so happy, but stopping off and parking behind an all-night diner was constantly in the back of her mind. Her  _husband_ , and that thought made her head do weird spins in confusion and joy, pulling her onto his lap and probably bending the hell out of the car's frame as it shook from the two of them. People probably heard her moaning, same with Andy grunting, but it didn't matter.

"Andy," she whispered to him, holding his head and running her hands through his hair, "I think we gotta keep going."

"I mean, I think I could go again," he had a serious look on his face and wasn't taking his eyes off of hers, "but it's gonna-"

"Dude, I meant the road trip," she laughed and smacked his ear lightly. 

"Oh yeah, sure," he said quietly, lowering his head to her collarbone and kissing her through the shirt she was wearing.

"Then again," another bright smile and April bucked her hips on him once before Andy lowered his hand between them to press into her, "we can probably give it another five..."

"Ten," Andy corrected her in a deeper voice, his free hand holding her hip underneath the bunched up skirt.

They were supposed to be in a lake house eating frozen crab cakes and drinking expensive wine that someone else bought. She should be telling him to keep driving, but he's got these magical fingers and he doesn't stop kissing her chest and her neck the whole time even though he's spent so April gives up caring about being there on time. Besides, this was their honeymoon or something. Either way, April ends up sitting through four more slow, trembling orgasms from riding his hand. Her shirt's half open and April's breast is constantly in Andy's mouth, and by the time that fourth one hits her their ten minutes are up.

The road trip already looks promising.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they make it to the lake house, Andy looked tired but April just gave him a wink and walked over to the dining room table she saw when they walked in. It's just high enough, or she guessed, and when she spread her legs a bit and crooked her finger to call Andy over he bounded toward her like an excited puppy. He's  _always_ so enthusiastic, but this was different. Making love to Andy wasn't really an idea that ever used to cross her mind, mostly because April just thought that sounded dumb and boring and what stupid adults did instead of  _fucking_ like cool people.

Then again this was Andy biting the buttons of her shirt, pulling it open with his teeth, and his hands going up her legs constantly. Andy was a hopeless romantic in a lot of ways but usually when they had sex it was a little abrupt and sometimes rough on her, so feeling his hands against the skin of her thighs but not hurriedly pushing aside her underwear is different in a great way.

"Slow, Andy," she breathed into his lips. "I want it slow, babe."

"Like this?" he asked, his hand stilling on her thigh and moving inward to languidly rub the inside of her leg. 

"Yeah... just keep kissing me," she whispered in response.

"Tell me what you want," he said after mouthing down her neck and moving back to her lips.

His hands stayed on her legs, pressure there warm and perfect, with his fingers spreading out against her skin and feeling like every inch of her body was covered in Andy. To be honest, the way he's lying across her on that table is actually covering her entirely in him but his hands are especially taking care of her. They ride under her skirt again but she just shook her head, Andy's hands moving behind her to hold her lower back.

She kissed him back, pulling his mouth to hers after peppering movements down his cheek, and his hands move to her ass and sit there without squeezing. Her shirt only has one more button to go, sitting on her bare chest underneath, and Andy's hands go to the last button to gently pull the shirt off of her. His mouth fell down her chest, kissing the flesh of her breast but not taking much else before he trailed down to her stomach for a moment. On his knees now, she shook her head again and Andy gets back up to press his body between her legs and go back to her breast.

"All over Andy," she moaned and let her head fall back on the dining table, "kiss me everywhere. Don't stop 'til you've kissed me everywhere you can."

"I love you so much," he responded, answering her request by moving up to her nipple and enveloping all of it in his mouth.

Normally she'd be turned on and wet just from the few moments of buildup that Andy gave her, usually with his mouth, and April was always more than fine with that. Extensive, drawn out foreplay was for people that didn't want to just get to the core problem and fuck her senseless anyways. So it came as a shock to her that Andy just kissing her and moving his hands up her legs - always touching her knees and thighs softly and slowly like she asked - left her panties absolutely drenched. 

She only really noticed when he told her how much he loved her, but April's more turned on than she might have ever been around Andy.

"I love you too," she answered him. Andy's eyes shot up and he stared at her as April couldn't help but bite her lip and shift her hips.

"Tell me what you want again," he said hungrily, and April's mouth hung open when he returned to her nipple. She had never answered him when he said that in bed, never saying that she loved him back because she thought it was obvious.

"Slow," she repeated. "Slow, I want it slow right now. Hands... your hands."

She pulled them up to touch her hips again and April sways a bit back and forth, feeling him incredibly hard in his shorts but listening to her, and moves her hands to his zipper. As she was pulling him out his hand found her back again and April feels herself lifted up off the table and shifted around so that she could lay all the way back on it. Her legs were hiked up on the table too, spread wide for Andy, and he crouched again.

This time she doesn't stop him. She's ready for him now, his hands still massaging her inner thighs and eventually his mouth peeling her soaked panties off of her. His eyes are bulged out of his head, Andy constantly licking his lips, and he tasted her immediately when she nodded. His tongue moved quickly inside her, forgetting her request, but April's okay with that muscle moving like this. After only a few seconds she came, so damn close just from him being gentler and relaxed.

"Slow down," she requested again, putting her hands in his hair. "Slower, babe. C'mon... yes, yeah. Slower."

She guided him to the pace she wanted, his tongue pulled out and lapping her up almost lethargically, but it's perfect. She groaned, back arching off of the table, and made little begging, whining noises but didn't stop Andy from repeating that same cycle of repetitive licking until she's coming two more times in a row, softly and yet so incredibly hard at the same time. That oxymoron of a feeling, her body distilled into only those nerves in that second, makes April cry out loudly when he pushes inside of her with a finger and moved to her clit with his mouth.

And when he stood up after that, so hard and already wet around his head from precome, she let it wash over her again. His slow thrusts were making her swell and puff around his shaft with each motion, pulling out and dragging along him the whole time, and April started to lose her concept of place and time. All that mattered was Andy moving his mouth to her still bare breast, nipple hard in his mouth as he sucked and licked, and almost screaming for him again and again.

"Like this... like this," she said slowly as he kept up the pace, clearly struggling not to just give in and find their usual insane tempo.

"You're so amazing April," his voice was full of wonderment and when April looked down he wasn't staring at their bodies meeting but into her eyes.

"Fuck," she whined, the final orgasm hitting her at that moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When she woke up in the master bedroom after a night of Andy slowly covering her body in kisses, April could feel him shifting around her and looking up at him he's got his hand around himself. She usually woke up to him hard and finished for him, sometimes with her mouth or usually just stroking him to come all over her wrist and palm, but the night before wiped her out. April had never had so many furious orgasms in a night, and Andy had never stayed on his knees and ate her out like that before either. It was incredible.

Now she looked over to see Andy with his head back in a pillow, slowly stroking. Andy's morning wood gripped in his hand, that little vein on the underside she loves sucking around pulsing hard, is mesmerizing. April just turned in the bed and watched him calmly jerking himself, his eyes closed until she touched his hand stilled at his head. His eyes open slowly and April stares at him, before she shifted her hand away and moved back like she's watching.

So she watched Andy masturbate, and it's honestly weird and hot at the same time. One hand cupped his balls hard, from beneath, and she watched him sit up against the headboard with his legs spread and pump a little faster. Standing up, Andy's eyes followed her still naked form cross to a white chair opposite the bed. When she got there she left one leg sprawled out and put the other high on the armrest and spread herself open with her fingers. His eyes were latched onto her, darting down for a moment when he groaned as she played with herself, and until he met her eyes again.

She just toyed herself idly while Andy kept up his pace, balls in hand and giving pressure every once and a while, and watched him stroke faster and with a harder grip. She could almost see his knuckles whitening, but April only kept spreading herself apart and playing slowly in half-step to his ridiculous speed. April loved seeing him like this - hard, amazingly turned on, and working himself just to the sight of her. It was incredible.

"You like thinking about me when you touch yourself?" April said coyly, dipping a finger inside before pulling quickly out just to watch his face. 

"Uh huh," he said shakily, his arm's pumping making his voice all stuttery and unsure.

"Is this what you used to do?" she asked, pushing two fingers in and keeping them there. "You used to think about me... and jerk off. You probably thought about me in City Hall all the time, like this." She pumped her fingers twice, and opened her eyes to see Andy leaning forward a bit. "You got hard just from looking at me and you just wanted to come."

"God, April... you're so-"

"You used to come thinking about my me; about my body," she whined in mockery, arching her back and telling herself she's definitely only playing with  _him_. She'd ignore how fast her fingers were thrusting, her palm against skin and the speed catching up with her. "You'd sit at home and come. Hard. You wished your hand was my pussy, you wished-"

"All the time," Andy's hips were almost meeting upward, like he was fucking his own hand, and April swore she didn't come from that. Definitely not. "I still do."

"Then you'll come for me?" she tilted her head and bit her bottom lip, giving him the doe eyes she'd perfected for situations like this and watching his hand speed up for a second before he stilled on his shaft. Andy groaned loudly, apparently squeezing himself harder as his dick grew almost purplish and he came.

Andy's hips thrusted upward and he came hard all over his hand. Some shot out, landing on him and the bedsheets, and April could only lick her lips when faced with Andy masturbating and coming all over himself and the bed he sat in. His cock was still hard in his hand as he continually stroked, the initial white river calming down and only occasional spurts falling out of him and down his fingers. So she led herself to another orgasm on her fingers, wet and hot around her hand as she tightened and felt a low moan come out of her. Andy was still stroking himself, hands lubricated in his semen, and April smiled before walking over to him.

"All week, babe," she continued and sat down by his stain on the bed. "We're gonna make each other come like that this whole time. Every day, all day."

"Sounds perfect," he said with a blank expression, his hand finally moving away from his cock.

 April couldn't wait to see what the day had in store for them, especially after that morning. Andy hard, using his hand and just watching her, was strangely amazing. It was simple and plain, not even adventurous or especially kinky, but it was more exhilarating than April thought possible. Hell, she got off just on the concept of them both watching the other masturbate. It was  _awesome_ , actually.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, April took a shower alone just to get herself ready for the weeks to come. She wanted nothing but that morning, and the night before, endlessly and constantly for as long as they were together. As long as they were in the lake house, they'd use everything they could to their advantage, but April didn't dream that this would end in their honeymoon. Still, they were going to use every angle and change in scenery. For example, the dining table was high enough that Andy could crawl underneath it.

She was glad, at that moment, to sit in the chair in just her panties. Lunch, with Andy between her legs, was pretty satisfying. Even when she came twice just from his tongue, he only added his fingers and bumped into the table a bit bringing her to a third climax. It was nice, and comfortable, and insanely hot to look down at Andy spreading her apart next to pushed-aside underwear, ignoring the clothes for her.

And when she took a nap later that day, deciding that she needed to at least put on a t-shirt and not lounge around nearly nude, she woke up to find him sitting on the other end of the couch stroking her ankles gently. He was in one of the bathrobes they found in a closet, and the thing was barely coming up to his knees. He looked ridiculous and amazing all at once.

"Hey," she grumbled, sitting up. 

"Good nap?" Andy smiled and his face was so pockmarked with joy and contentment that April couldn't help but return that with a nod. 

"Were you sitting here the whole time?" she rolled her thighs and watched him run his hand between her legs up to her knees and back down. 

"Yeah," he muttered almost mindlessly, staring at her legs and biting his lip. "You know you look so peaceful when you sleep. Like you're just happy, and it's awesome."

"Yeah?" April kept grinning and scooted closer to him.

"Uh huh, and you look so freakin' great," he licked his lips and April swore that small action nearly set her off. "Like, pretty, beautiful, and sexy and all of that. Just... awesome."

"Y'know, you should show me instead of telling me," April spread her legs a bit and sat back on her elbows.

That time, when he went down on her for the third time in one day, she could only manage one amazing orgasm. Good thing she preferred quality over quantity, because April's head nearly melted in that moment she contracted around three of his fingers and his mouth and she gave a tired, pleading yelp. It was a great thing she had no dignity around Andy, because that noise was incredibly odd and hung in the air for a moment after she came.

Still, it was awesome just like Andy said.

When night fell and they agreed to sleep without sex, something April was kind of glad for since she was getting a little sore, she asked Andy if he'd touch himself again. He came softly in the light of the lamp, this time remembering to take a towel so they didn't make the same mistake as that morning, and she cleaned him up as he sat back in a daze of bliss. Andy playing with himself before he went to sleep, watching April watch him as he kept up a furious pace with his hand, was something April would have to remember. 

They fell asleep spooning, April in front of Andy, and she smiled when he stiffened against her lower back only minutes after getting himself off. Yeah, the honeymoon would be fantastic.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the night, April woke up to frictional sliding on her back. Andy, with his eyes closed, was blindly fucking her back and she had to turn around to wake him from a nocturnal emission, laughing and slapping him awake.

"Hey, dude," she said loudly until he blinked his eyes open rapidly. 

"What?" he looked down and laughed when April gave him a look. "Oh, sorry. It just... y'know, it always happens."

"I know, and I like it, but you usually don't try to fuck me in your sleep," April chuckled and looked down at him too. 

"Sorry-"

"Whatever, we're awake now," she yawned and straddled him immediately.

Normally they liked doing it with the lights on. April loved watching Andy's eyes light up as he searched every inch of her body, stopping when he discovered something to kiss or suck, and she knew for a fact that he loved her body. He didn't have to say it - his mouth did enough without the need for words. And now, with no light, it felt strange but oddly hot. April leaned back a little, arching her back and shoulders away from him for once, and rode him with a metered pace this time.

"Andy," she moaned, looking up at the ceiling in its pitch black haze, "we're... God, all day."

"Uh huh," he agreed, despite April not really making a lot of sense in that moment. She knew he understood what she meant.

Neither of them were making much sense when April sped herself up as best she could, sitting on her knees set next to his thighs, and her cries exploded outward with his. Andy grunted loudly, wildly, and almost like an animal when he started to meet her ass halfway with his thrusts. It was loud, vigorous, and goddamn if April didn't love it. Even if she enjoyed that slower night so much, all those methodical and precise touches, this was incredible in its own right.

"Fuck," Andy grunted loudly, his voice shaky and gruff, when he met her in a thrust and her lips spread around him with a slick film of arousal. "You're so amazing, April."

"You too babe," she leaned down and kissed him, barely able to breathe with each inch of Andy filling her and making the world seem so much more colorful despite the dark.

"Fuck," he said again, his voice changing pitch and getting so much lower than she'd ever heard before. It almost rattled through him and, by extension, her.

That orgasm was something else, something that literally stole her breath for a few moments. When Andy pulled her off of him and picked her up, she giddily accepted him putting her down on her stomach and getting on her hands and knees. When he thrust into her from behind, standing at the side of the bed and with April's ass firmly in both of his hands, she took every second of accelerating thrusts. Her pussy accommodated him, fully engorging him and April so incredibly turned on by his sudden control that she came again. 

And again, when he gripped her lower back hard and thrust as deep as he could go, she knew there was nothing on her face other than stupid bliss. He stayed there and made small movements, shifting from fully inside to just an inch back, before slamming back into her and making April squeal in delight. She fell into much angrier, louder moans soon after.

"Fuck me, yes," April's voice rose in pitch to match Andy's gutturals, "yes. Yes, uh huh. Just like... _that_."

"Sure you don't want it slow," Andy was caressing her backside over and over, and April easily managed to ignore that urge. "Just tell me... tell me, babe."

"What are you, a pussy?" she turned around and could barely make him out in the dark, but she could feel him slow down a bit. "You can fuck me harder than that."

Andy halted for a second and then, for at most twenty beats of her heart, she almost felt her back snap in half from the force. She had to shove her face in the bedsheets and wrap her hands in blankets to get some of the momentum out of her, because Andy didn't let up. Her ass actually hurt from the collisions as he continually, harshly, fucked her from behind. Andy dragged himself out only to slam forward over and over. 

His hands rode up her body constantly, shifting down her lower back to squeeze every inch he could find with his hands, until he dropped forward. His hands were balled into fists and sat on the blankets, leaning on them as his body fell almost entirely around her. He sat like that for a bit, leaving her no room for anything other than mild movements and loud noises, before sitting back up and grabbing the back of her head. 

If there was something April never suspected liking, it was having her hair pulled, hard, and her head held up by Andy. Her body arched in an odd curl - head straight up, back sloping up to her ass in Andy's hands, and her legs dangling a bit off the bed - and it couldn't be better.

When he did finally pull out of her he was drenched in her come, and definitely more than a little of his, and when she wrapped her mouth around him just to taste their mixture he groaned and fucked her mouth a bit. It was harsh and sudden, but she liked it. Andy having a bit of control was always nice, so she sat back and let him enjoy it. It wasn't that she didn't like it, per se, just that watching him bury himself into the back of her throat with closed eyes was way better than the actual feeling of the thing.

After he finished his abrupt throatfuck, clearly unable to come again, she smacked her lips and pushed him down on the bed. They returned to clinging to each other, this time April behind him. When she woke up, she hoped he would be in that same position so she could finish him off, spooning like that, with _her_ hand this time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The only non-sex activity they bothered with was being on Burly's uncle's boat. Andy seemed to understand a little bit about driving it, and she only noticed how much he didn't know when she decided to try the little water skis. It was a day after their morning escapade, just after their insane night, and April's high on everything from the sun to the cresting waters that were about to crash into her. When she saw the wake he left behind curling and Andy turning she knew this was all a huge mistake, crashing down into the water and floating there waiting for him to turn around and pick her up. 

She pouted on the deck afterwards, Andy driving them around a little. 

"You suck at this," April pointed out. 

"Hey, I am a fantastic boatsperson," Andy walked over to her and said calmly. "You just suck at water skiing."

"Oh yeah? Then how come you flipped me?" she said, trying to keep a steady voice because he looks ridiculous.

Andy refused to bring anything that would constitute swimwear. He kept saying it was fine and that Burly had stuff, but last time she checked Burly was about a hundred pounds lighter than he was and shorter. Either way, it was freezing and April was still in shorts and her bikini top, covered in a thick jacket in top when she wasn't on the water and being dunked by the master captain himself. The captain who, at that moment, was only wearing a ludicrous pair of shorts that had the American flag emblazoned across them.

Even their "non-sex" activity was bound to result in April riding him on deck, as it seemed. She couldn't get over how much he bulged in the front, and how amazing his ass looked with the small bit of material wrapped around him. His little pudge of a belly stuck out over his waist, but to April he was still sexy. The way he carried himself, that energy and confidence, made him sexy. He wasn't bad on the eyes, but Andy seemed so comfortable in his body and she could only love it in return.

"You suck at water skiing," he returned, getting closer.

"You suck at driving a boat," she laughed, standing up to get in his space. "So you suck."

"No, you suck," he said slowly, chuckling when her hand reached around to squeeze his ass. 

"No, you," she bit back as he felt around her lower back and dipped the ends of his fingers underneath her shorts.

"I don't suck," Andy said with a huge grin on and she can see that bulge lengthening, " _you_ suck."

"Okay," she said loudly, smiling, and dropped to her knees with a laugh.

April would have to remember to tell people that she was water skiing all day, and not sucking Andy off on the boat. She was pretty sure Burly would throw a fit and, while that would be funny, hearing him have a panic attack only to never invite them up there again would suck. April couldn't stop using that word in her head, because despite the cold Andy still fit thick and hard in her mouth and only kept expanding.

And when she stood up, clutching the handrail and shaking herself towards him with a gleam in her eyes Andy took no time in ridding her of the shorts. Again, holding onto that rail for dear life, she let him resume their aggression just because it was so hot seeing him in those shorts and tasting him in the Michigan air. He was always so easy to get up, but the fact that it was always for her made April content.

He was always made her feel wanted, even when it should have felt like he was fucking her just to fuck something. April knew him well enough, and she knew the look in his eyes and the way he told her he loved her. It was amazing and special each and every time, even when he pulled out unsafe and probably dripping in both of their come. It was even better when he pulled out and pumped along her back, the indent of her spine a perfect runway for his cock, and soon was spilling on her body in hot streams. 

She didn't even complain that he came all over her ass and her back, only that he didn't bother to let her have it in her throat instead. Even so, April wouldn't forget the time she jumped into Lake Michigan with Andy's come on her back, freezing and naked, with him cannonballing in not long afterward just to kiss and finger her against the boat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It's been weeks and April's not tired of it  _at all_. Every morning it's one of the two - April moving over and sitting on Andy, or Andy moving down her body - and they fuck lazily and slowly for a while before falling back asleep. Then they get in the shower together and April ends up pushed against the wall, Andy pumping into her, and she usually gets to her knees to swallow him. At lunchtime he'd approach her under the table, licking and playing with her as she sat there, and she'd come so easily it almost hurt.

April would let him nap after lunch and wake him with her mouth wrapped around his cock, getting him off in the afternoon with a blowjob. She assumed he'd be wiped out every time, and there'd only be a little for her to taste, but he never let up.

Relaxing out in the sun, when the sun bothered to shine, they'd lie down across the boards of the deck naked and kick each other and make stupid jokes. Andy's hand constantly played between her legs and April moved to grip him hard while they talked in weird, deep voices. It was two weeks of daily fucking, in and out and in every position they could think of, and April's still not tired of it. She's not tired of waking up at four in the morning to Andy pulling her on top of him, sitting on him in reverse, and they way he'd softly kiss her back when he was actually tired or slap her ass if she begged him for it.

She can't get over waking up to him moving down her body and April getting to come so many times in one day she might lose her mind counting.

"Andy," she'd moan in the middle of the day, his head between her legs on the couch.

"April," he'd grunt with her hand around his cock, the other working hard in her panties. 

"Andy," it would come out in a screech as he kissed her neck and fucked her while she was on her back in bed. 

"April," and he'd yell it that the people walking by the lake house could hear, April's arms crossed and on the railing of the deck as he fucked her from behind.

It was two weeks, and they didn't want to leave. But they knew they had to. In between lunches of bologna sandwiches, someone would get pushed into a wall. Their dinners were each other; Andy feasting on her between her legs every night, slowly when she asked for it and always rhythmic, and April taking him in her mouth constantly. 

Their skin is always on fire from being so close to the other person, April's center constantly moist in anticipation and Andy ready to come at a moment's notice. When they groaned quietly in bed, softer and slower, April found she really did love his hands and the way his teeth ran across the back of her neck all the time. If anyone took a blacklight to Burly's lake house it would be blinding, assuming this exact thing hadn't happened before.

But April doesn't think about that. There isn't much to think about when she's holding Andy's hands and riding his dick in the den, Andy on the floor and his cock perfectly filling and thick and as amazing as the first time. And when comes on her, in her, near her or even just thinking about her April knows she'll come soon too. Mornings are filled with masturbation and oral back-and-forths, lunch with lurid mouths, and their nights are loud and raucous from their constant, contiguous hours of sex.

"April," he'd say quietly, kissing down her body to let her find release in his mouth.

"Andy," and she'd be begging for him, softly, in the shadows of that bedroom.

On top of that, the boat probably needed so much cleaning that April had to block that out of her mind. Otherwise she'd think of how much come Andy's spilled on it, how much of her own natural arousal is slick on the deck, and the pressure of their asses as one or the other pounded downward into the deck. Still, they couldn't get tired of the repetition when it meant weeks like that.

" _April_ ," he arched his back on that den in the present, and she can feel him come hard against her stomach, spitting onto himself and her in the process.

"Andy," she said menacingly, because she hasn't come yet and if he doesn't get her off there would be hell to pay.

And, now, when she's riding out what she thinks the last orgasm of the two weeks just before they have to drive back, Andy picked her up and put her on the dining room table once again. This time she didn't even have to tell him, because Andy's tongue moved slow and in spellbinding motion, and she had her final orgasms - plural, she thought to herself or tried to - with Andy's come on her stomach and his own lips before they put their meager belongings back in his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they get back to their house, they've let themselves relax over the drive and only stopped to fuck in a bathroom once, hard and swiftly. They both came, and it was hot and sweet at the same time, but they didn't want to ruin their honeymoon memories. Despite telling herself all of that, April couldn't handle it and the moment they're inside the house she's pushing him against a wall and her tongue's in his mouth immediately. 

April didn't hear her the first time someone cleared their throat, but when she broke off of Andy and his pants are halfway down his legs she turned to see Leslie. April shrugged and went back to kissing him, waiting for Leslie to leave and put him on his back where he belonged. They wouldn't ruin their honeymoon memory with this. After all, it was the first time they had sex in their house after their honeymoon, so it counted as its own special moment.

Or something, April really doesn't know much beyond Andy for the rest of the night and so many more nights after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Outtakes series will take a break on the 30th for the week, after some chat and a few PM's and back-and-forths with some people. I'll be back next week!


End file.
